Background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Conventionally known, a network topology is the arrangement of a network, including its nodes and connecting lines. There are two ways of defining network geometry: the physical topology and the logical (or signal) topology. The physical topology of a network is the actual geometric layout of workstations. Nodes can be placed at various locations in a structure to distribute data and/or collect data. For example, a node can include a sensor, a wireless router, and/or a camera. During installation of nodes, a site survey team can design a network topology for the placement of the nodes. The design can be provided to a contractor, who can install the nodes according to the design. However, mistakes can be made by the contractor, resulting in an incorrect placement of one or more of the nodes.
As such, incorrect placement of a node can affect distribution and/or collection of data. For instance, an incorrectly placed wireless router can result in an area not receiving a wireless signal and/or an area receiving a degraded wireless signal. Alternatively, and/or in addition, data and/or images may not be collected from an area if a sensor and/or camera is placed in an incorrect area.
Conventionally, the endpoint IP addresses of a distributed, scale-out storage system were subject to one or more following constraints when operating on networks, such as over a data center network, specifically an Layer 3 (L3) Data Center network:                i. The endpoint IP addresses could only be statically defined and could not move; for example due to a failure condition or to maximize efficiency of communication with a client.        ii. The endpoint IP addresses could be dynamic, but could only be presented in a statically defined region of the distributed L3 network topology (ex: a single rack), were subject to common failure modes, and could not be located to maximize efficiency of communication with a client.        iii. The endpoint IP addresses could be dynamic, and located to avoid common failure modes; however, doing so requires an L2 overlay (ex: VXLAN) on a distributed L3 network which adds cost and complexity and does not maximize the efficiency of communication with a client.        
Thus, there is a dire need to provide a system and method that improve efficiency and resilience of the communications between clients and nodes, and between the nodes of a distributed, scale-out storage system by participating in the topology of an L3 network.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities or dimensions of items, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context.
The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability.